Scarlett Quinn
Scarlett Quinn is a romanceable option only in event and a student in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy from the Serpenteer (Sapientia) class. She first appeared in New Friends of Amelia and debuted officially in Elias' The Sequel. Story Seasons In Elias The Sequel, she helps Elias and Liz along with Amelia Nile, Augustus, Yukiya and Luca to investigate and build the magic board that Elias was working on. Later, she's the one who knew what the Terraforming was and explains to the group. She helps to fight it at first and she narrowly escaped with the rest of the group. When Amelia falls victim of an illness caused by the Golem she and Augustus decide to keep her company and they don't go to fight the Golem for a second time. In Hugo's route, she goes to Queensblade's school as an exchange student. However, she (along with Amelia and Augustus) is trapped in Veda due to General Smith's disappearing. She is depicted as a spy by Queensblade soldiers and taken into custody. Liz and Hugo rescue her, and the other two, by shrinking her and later she gets in Klaus' carriage when they flee Veda. Events Her events stories connected are: New Friends of Amelia, Amelia Finds Love and Love that Grows -Amelia-. In New Friends of Amelia, Scarlett meet with Amelia in the Academy's Botanical Garden. Scarlett ignored the other girls but notice Amelia and commented to her how Amelia's outfit was unorganized. Later on, she was helped by her friends Augustus and Amelia against a student. In the end, Scarlet told about her home in Legacy, in the Ilgatto region. There is a local tradition called Canon, which states that in a family with no men, a females is raised as the Canon to take care of the whole family. As her father died, with only a mother and a sister, Scarlett was bound by it, and had to become the head of the family and change herself to protect them. Unfortunately according to Legacy traditions, once leaving the town to proceed with her change she won't be able to return or contact her family till she can be considered a respectable and strong person. In Amelia Finds Love, Amelia confesses she admires Scarlett as how neat and perfect she is, especially since she has her room so perfectly tidy. However, at that moment, her closet doors burst open and all Scarlett's clothes and belongings fall over her and Amelia. Then she admits to Amelia that she's far from being perfect because, in reality, she's very disorganized and she only pretends to be neat and flawless. Amelia laughs in relief confessing her that she'd felt that she couldn't compare to Scarlett because she was the opposite of perfect, but now that she knew Scarlett was imperfect too, she felt that she could become closer to her. In Love that Grows, Scarlett and Amelia are officially dating. They were going to town with Augustus but he had to train for Ladilz. Heading to Cafe Limani in Gedonelune's harbor, Amelia and Scarlett ordered pancakes and later went back the Academy after having their first date as a couple. List *New Friends of Amelia *Uncontrollable *Amelia Finds Love *Love that Grows -Amelia- Personality As described in-game by Amelia Nile, Scarlett is a person that stands for what she believes in and is not afraid to speak her mind to anybody. Scarlett is also mentioned to be good at magic and friend of Augustus. In Amelia Finds Love spin-off, Amelia says that "probably because of her upbringing, Scarlett had integrity, a clear sense of justice and exceeding strength, in addition to being stunningly beautiful." This leads to Amelia believe Scarlett was practicaly perfect in many ways a girl should be. Trivia *So far Scarlett is the only girl to wear trousers with the uniform. Category:Side Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards